Chimera Unbound
by vector arrow
Summary: Harry Potter son of Lilly and James Potter is neglected because he is a squib. His brother Logan Potter gets all the attention and love because he has all the magical powers. Join Harry on his journey as he battles evil and gets revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Chimera Unbound

Summary: Harry Potter son of Lilly and James Potter is neglected because he is a squib. His brother Logan Potter gets all the attention and love because he has all the magical powers. Join Harry on his journey as he battles evil and gets revenge on those that have wronged him.

Disclaimer: I have never owned Harry Potter and I never will. The only thing that is mine is my imagination and my ideas.

A/N: This is a pilot chapter, so I will probably take it down or leave it based on people's response to it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Potter you have two healthy little boys!" The St. Mungos Healer said to the two of them.

"Are they magical?" James Potter asked the woman.

"Is that really important right now Mr. Potter?" She asked the new father.

"Yes I want to know if my boys are magical or not." He told the healer. The healer looked uncomfortable.

"I'll be right back then Mr. Potter." The healer left the room and then came back five minutes later carrying two small babies. James was holding one with black hair and green eyes while Lily held the other one who had red hair and brown eyes.

"Name them." The healer told the two of them. Lily looked at her husband.

"He shall be called Logan Darius Potter." She said holding up the child in her arms.

"And he shall be called Harry James Potter." James said holding up the child in his arms.

"Good now Logan first them." She walked over to Logan who was fast asleep and waved her wand over him. Everyone held their breath. After five seconds, the number five floated above Logan's forehead. "Now Harry." The healer waved her wand over Harry. Once again, they waited and suddenly a number appeared over his head, but it wasn't what they were expecting.

The number over Harry's head was a zero. "What does this mean?" James asked the Healer. Lily was confused. Being a Muggleborn meant she knew nothing of the wizarding world so she kept quiet and waited.

"For your son Logan it means that he is a magical who has the ability to use magic. The number tells us how strong the child is. For Harry it means that he is a squib."

"Lily, James I have urgent news for the both of you!" Dumbledore said as he stumbled out of their fireplace.

Lily and James put their two sons Harry and Logan Potter on the ground to play while they talked to Dumbledore. "I have just learned of a prophecy that concerns one of your sons. It says that young Logan will defeat Voldemort."

"Are you sure that it is Logan?" Lily asked the renowned Headmaster.

"Of course he is. It can't be that filthy squib!" James said shooting the one-year-old Harry a dirty look.

Lily glared at James who did not try to look ashamed. "While I do not agree with James he is right it can't be Harry. It is Logan and we must do everything in our power to protect him.

The very next day Dumbledore put the house under a Fedilus and James and Lily made Peter Pettigrew the secret keeper.

Voldemort's Lair

"Master it has been done the Potter have made me their secret keeper."

"Very good Wormtail." Voldemort hissed. "We will wait however to see which of the children we need to kill.

"My Lord?" Peter asked. "Why wait Logan Potter is the clear choice."

Voldemort looked at Peter and shot a Crucio at him. "Never question me!" Voldemort shouted.

"No you can't ride on the broom!" James shouted at Harry. Logan was standing behind his father laughing at Harry. Lily was watching from the kitchen window.

"Why not?" Harry asked tears streaming down his face.

"Because you are a squib and squibs can't use magical objects." James tried to explain.

"But," James shouting cut him off.

"**I said no you stupid little boy now get away from me**!" He shouted at the top of his voice. Harry turned and ran into the house. Lily tried to stop him but he ignored her.

"James how could you say that to him?" She demanded from her husband as she stormed out of the kitchen.

"Bugger doesn't know when he's not wanted." James spat.

"He's your son show some more compassion."

"That!" He said pointing to the house, which Harry was in at the moment, "Is not my son. He can't be he's a squib."

"You didn't have to say it like that. He's just a child he doesn't understand why we treat him differently from Logan."

"Lily please I don't have time right now." James told his wife and turned away from her.

Harry ran to his hiding place, which was in the Library and cried until he could cry no more. He hated his father, mother and his brother. They all treated him differently because he was not magical.

His mother rarely spoke to him and when she did, it was not to show motherly love, it was to ask him to do something for her. His father yelled at him and favored Logan over him and Logan would always make fun of Harry for being a squib. He and Ron Weasley would always taunt Harry for not being able to use magic and no one would stop them.

The only people that truly cared for him was Sirius and Remus, but they all had problems to deal with so they could not always be with him. Harry, after crying for ten straight minutes got sat up and dried his face. He walked over to the window and looked through it.

He saw his brother and father flying and laughing. Harry's chest started to hurt. He backed away from the window. Harry made his way to the restricted section of the library in the Potter house. He began to browse the shelves for a book to read. Harry was very smart. Despite not having any magic, he still like it and started reading all about it. He knew a handful of spells and how they worked.

He saw a gold colored book, which had no title on the spine. He tried to pull it out but it would not budge. He grabbed the book next to it and yanked it off the shelf letting it drop to the floor. On the cover, there were no words just a small golden colored square. Harry ran his finger over it and a sudden urge to push this small gold square flared within him.

He pushed it and it sank into the book. Suddenly the floor began the move and Harry looked down to see the wood paneling on the floor was shifting.

Soon there was a large gap in the floor the size of a potions textbook (think of the size of your chemistry book.) Harry knelled and put his hand in and felt something heavy that he pulled out. It was a book.

Wiping the cover to remove the dust he saw the title read _"Blood rituals"_ Curious Harry opened the book to the first page. It showed a man drawing a figure in his own blood. Under the pictures was a passage. The title of this ritual was called _"Chimera"_.

Harry began reading the passage. **"This ritual requires no magic, only blood. Using your blood you must have an intense hate within you, only then can you summon the dark creature known as Chimera to do your bidding."**

Harry was only focused on one particular sentence. "Requires no magic" He became excited, and continued to read. The book had many other rituals but harry was focused on the first. He closed the book and began searching for another book, one of his favorites. _"Fantastical Beasts and Where to Find Them"_ He pulled out the book and looked through the index.

**Chimera page 665**

He quickly turned to the page and began reading about Chimeras. They were rare and no one knew where they lived. Listed below the picture of the Chimera was the following.

**Powers: Shape shifting**

**Shadow travel**

**Unknown**

**Magical Level (scale 1-10) Level unknown**

**"Other qualities of the Chimera are unknown as no one has every met one and lived."**

Harry opened the Ritual book, saw that he needed blood, and speak the words that were in the book. He wanted to try. He reasoned that if it didn't need magic and it would get him some there would be no harm in using the ritual.

So he hid the books in his room before running into the kitchen. His brother was in the living room playing with some of his toys and he did not see his mother or father anywhere. So he went into the drawer and pulled out the sharpest knife he could find. "Harry what are you doing?" The voice asked from behind him.

He turned around slowly and hid the knife behind his back, he saw his mother looking at him. "N...N... Nothing." He stammered.

"What do you have behind your back?" She tried to grab his hand but he dodged her. "James!" She yelled and he came running into the room. "He's hiding something grab it!" She yelled.

James lunged at Harry and ripped the knife out of his hand. Lilly and James stared at it for a long time. Then James broke the silence. "You were going to kill him?" He looked at Harry. "Weren't you? You were going to kill my son?"

Harry tried to protest but not one of his parents heard them.

Lilly gasped aloud. In his mind, James saw Harry as a threat to Logan. So what happened was because of that thought. Neither Lilly nor Harry saw it coming. He raised the knife and brought it down.

There was no sound. Harry looked down at his shoulder and saw a long deep cut running from his left shoulder to his stomach. His mouth was open in a silent scream. Lily was in shock and James just stood there the knife hanging uselessly by his side.

Then the chaos began as the wound sprayed blood everywhere. Lilly screamed as Harry fell to the floor and James sprang into action. He picked Harry off the floor and looked at his wife. "Get Madam Pomfrey let no one know about this." He ran with Harry and tried to stop the bleeding.

Moments later Madam Pomfrey burst through Harry's bedroom door. She pushed James aside and began working on Harry. Lilly had taken Logan into their room and was holding him there crying.

After Half an hour Madam Pomfrey was done. "I would like to know how this happened?"

James looked at her thinking quickly. "He tried to use my wand and it backfired on him."

She brought the story and gave him instructions on what to do. The rest of the day James sat by Harry's bedside. He did a lot of thinking. If word of this got out to anyone, he would be screwed so he made the decision to get rid of Harry.

* * *

><p>AN: What do you think of this new story love it, hate it let me know. Reviews are appreciated. Anything that helps me improve is welcomed.

Please Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I guess people liked the first chapter. I guess it is a bit farfetched but I'm the author of this so I'll be as farfetched as I like. Thanks for reviewing everyone it means a lot to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

_Italics for when the Chimera speaks_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Lily checked on Harry. He was sleeping peacefully. She went down to the kitchen and picked up a washcloth to wipe off Harry's blood from the floor but as she bent down, she saw that the blood was gone. "James must have cleaned it up." She thought.

She went back to check on Harry, before going to sleep. She decided to leave Harry's door open slightly. As she walked away, the door silently closed. If Lily had been a better witch, she would have sensed a magical presence going into the room.

* * *

><p>In the room, a giant lion's head materialized in the air it had foot(12in) long teeth that were razor sharp. The body followed it had the neck and head of a goat which had horns the same size as the lions teeth, and its tail was the body of a giant black snake that was as thick as a human body. It was the chimera and it could barely fit in the room. The snake hissed, the lion's mouth opened, and a deep voice issued from it.<p>

_"I do not know why he had us serve someone as weak as this child but it is his will and we must not question him"_

The goats head answered, _"We must not disobey the commands or we will be destroyed."_ The goat said. The lion closed its mouth and the snake hissed again but received no reply. There was a pulse of magic from the Chimera that washed over Harry who began to toss and turn in his sleep.

Harry was having what he thought to be a good dream. He had just come home from school and both his parents were waiting for him. They seemed happy. He knew it was a dream when James picked him up and told him that he had gotten him a new broom. Suddenly he felt something hit him and his dream vanished.

Everything was black. Then with out warning a giant creature appeared before him. Harry stumbled backward as he beheld the creature. It was three times as tall as he was and had a lion head some type of furry body with a goat head in the middle and a snake where a tail should be. Harry was glad this was a dream.

The creature turned its lions head and looked Harry right in the eye. _"Do you know what I am boy?"_ Harry cringed and backed away from the creature.

_"That is rude we asked you a question and expect an answer, do you know what we are?"_ The goat said turning its head to face Harry.

Harry nearly pissed his pants but managed to answer. After all, who wants to piss off a monster that could kill you? "N..N..No I don't."

_"We are Chimera and we have come to do your bidding so rise and command us."_ The lions head said and Harry felt him self waking up. He blinked and his eyes widened as he saw the Chimera in its actual size. It was huge, about twice the size of the room.

_"Now child what is it you command. Speak and it shall be done."_ Harry sat quietly and began thinking the shock of the Chimera was gone but he still could not believe that the book had worked.

After ten minutes a single thought entered his mind. "Ask for its power." To Harry it felt like someone had whispered it into his ear but he brushed it off as nothing.

"I know what I want but I have some questions first."

_"Very well, ask away."_ The Chimera said.

Harry nodded. "You are a magical creature correct?"

_"Yes we are."_

"Then that means that you have magic correct?" Harry asked.

_"Yes we have magic and it is and it is greater than our brothers the Cerberus and Hydra."_

Harry smiled. "Then I have made my decision. I want your power." The Chimera laughed and it was not a pleasant sound. It was like scraping nails against a tin roof.

_"If we do this then we will use your body as a vessel to store our consciousness and power."_

Harry became worried. "Does that mean I wont be able think for my self."

The Chimera laughed again. _"You will be free to do as you choose but we will be there in your mind. Think of it as a two brains in one head."_

"Then do it." Harry said, and the Chimera began to radiate magic Harry could literally see it pouring off of the Chimera and it turned into smoke and surrounded Harry before seeping into his body. Harry was completely still for quite a while before his eyes shot open. One of them was pure red and the other green. In seconds, the red eye reverted to green and a wave of magic exploded from Harry's body before he collapsed onto the floor and passed out.

In the other room, Lily felt an evil and sinister feeling enter her body. She hugged Logan closer and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p>Voldemorts Lair<p>

Peter Pettigrew ran into his master's throne room. Voldemorts head shot up as he saw his lowly servant running towards him, he raised his wand to curse him but held back when he saw the look of panic on the mans face. "Master the magical detection wards I set up just recorded a massive release of magic."

Voldemort shot out of his chair. "Are you sure of this Wormtail?"

"Yes Master the magical reading was off the charts it even stopped recording." And he presented a silver instrument with a pendulum hanging in the middle. When Voldemort saw the markings, his eyes bugged out.

"I must prepare if the child is this strong we will attack tomorrow night gather the Death Eaters and tell them." Peter ran from the room and Voldemort continued to stare at the silver instrument.

* * *

><p>October 31 Godrics Hollow Morning.<p>

"Lily!" James called out, "I'm home." He smiled when he saw his wife and son Logan come into the room. He hugged and kissed the both of them. "What's for breakfast?"

"Bacon eggs and toast." She said as she set Logan down. Said child ran over to his father and James began tickling him.

"Time to eat boys!" Lily called out and piled food into everyone's plate. She noticed that James kept staring at Logan. "Is something the matter James."

He sighed loudly. "We need to discuss Harry." Lily nodded.

Upstairs Harry Potter was just waking up. As soon as his eyes opened they began to water from the light. He tried to shield them with his hands but found he was too sore to move. "What happened?" He asked himself."

_"Don't you remember?"_ A voice asked in his head.

"Who said that?" Harry asked out loud.

He heard laughing and then images of what happened last night assaulted his mind. "It worked then?"

_"Yes child."_ The Chimera said. Harry tried to get up but found it very difficult. _"Let me relieve your pain."_ A soothing feeling came over Harry and he found he was able to move.

"So what can I do?" The Chimera laughed. The image of fire flashed through his mind. Harry held out his hand and said "Fire." Nothing happened. "Chimera what happened."

The Chimera thought about this for a while. _"Try saying it in Latin."_

Harry looked confused, "But I don't know any Latin."

"The word is _Ignis_"

"Ignis" Harry whispered and giant flames started shooting out of his outstretched hand. "This is amazing!" Harry shouted and ran out of the room hoping to show his parents. He was at the bottom of the stairs when he saw his parents sitting at the breakfast table. Instead of rushing in he slowed to a walk. He was about to go in when James started talking.

"Lily we need to get rid of Harry." Harry and Lily gasped.

"James?" She asked her husband.

"I did some thinking and I realize that Harry needs better treatment and he won't get it in the magical world so, maybe the muggle world would be better for him."

"Were just going to give up our son?" Lily asked on the verge of tears.

"No!" James said quickly. "I was thinking of having your sister care for him. This way we could still see him and he will not interfere with Logan. You saw what almost happened. He could have killed Logan. I admit I over reacted but this is best for everyone."

Lily was mute not saying anything. "Lily are you ok?"

She looked at her husband. "Yes I agree Harry should live in the muggle world."

"Good I'll go and get him." Lily grabbed his hand.

"Tomorrow, we'll take him tomorrow. I need to give my sister a heads up and Harry is still recovering."

"Right we can do that." James smiled at his wife. "It is for the best." And he hugged her.

Harry was now on the verge of tears. His parents were giving him up. He knew that he wasn't loved but for them to be discussing this. Tears began to spill and he ran up to his room and muffled his crying with his pillow. He fell asleep like this waking up hours later when it was dark. He began to pack his clothes in a bag. "I'm going to leave."

* * *

><p>October 31 Nighttime around 7:55<p>

"Wormtail you will accompany me to kill the Potter family. This is my fight you will not interfere I want to be the one to kill them all. Is that understood?" He hissed staring at Wormtail

They appareated to the Village of Godrics Hollow and slowly made their way up to the front door.

Harry had finished packing and had his small bag slung over his shoulder. He ran down the stairs when his father who was in the living room playing with Logan saw him. "Where do you think your going boy?"

Harry could only stare at his father. He was going to reply when a chill went down his spine. _"Child danger approaches you must run."_ Harry just stood there looking blankly at his father while talking to the Chimera.

"What?"

_"There is a large magical power by the front door and it is incredibly evil I suggest you run."_

James jumped up from the sofa, "Boy I asked you a question!" James bellowed at Harry the exact moment the front door was blasted open. James turned around and saw Voldemort standing there with Peter at his side.

James grabbed Logan and pushed him towards Harry. "Get out of here." He said and drew his wand. "Lilly its Voldemort!" He yelled and the killing curse shot out of his wand straight at Voldemort.

Harry grabbed his brothers hand and pulled him towards the stairs where he saw his mother looking at them in horror. The three of them ran to Lily and James room where Lily spelled the door shut.

Downstairs things were not going well for James. As skilled as he was Voldemort was better and soon James found himself hit with a cutting curse in the chest and he was sent flying back into the wall. "Come it is time to kill the one prophesied to defeat me." Voldemort said.

Lily grabbed Logans hand and was about to send him to Hogwarts through the floo when the bed room door burst open and a green light sailed toward her. She ducked and it hit the fireplace destroying it. She got up and pulled Logan behind her. Harry was standing near the bed staring at Voldemort.

"Stand aside girl and give me the boy."

"No!" Lily sobbed. "Take anyone but Logan." Voldemort smiled as his eyes darted over to Harry.

"How about Harry then?" Voldemort asked. Lilly gasped and began shaking her head no.

"Please no don't do this."

"Someone has to die tonight so it's either Logan or Harry Lilly its your choice." Voldemort smiled as he saw the woman struggle with the decision.

Lily remembered the day Dumbledore came over and announced that Logan was the chosen one. She was happy and scared at the same time. She also remembered that Dumbledore had said that Logan must be protected at all cost.

Logan had the magic not Harry. If Logan was the only one who could kill Voldemort then he should survive "Right?" She asked herself. What was one life compared to thousands.

Lily looked at Harry who was staring at her. It was as of he knew what she was thinking and began shaking his head no. She looked at Voldemort and whispered it. "Not Logan."

Voldemort smiled, "As if I would let him live either." He whispered back but everyone heard it. Harry was staring at his mother tears in his eyes. She had chosen Logan over him she had let him die.

Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at Harry. "Do you see the kind of mother you have boy." He sneered. "She gave you up to save her own skin. I'll put you out of your misery now. Avada Kedavra." Harry stared at the incoming killing curse. The Chimera inside him reacted to the situation and covered Harry in a shield of magic.

The killing curse hit Harry in the head and for a moment nothing happened but then white light began to pour out of Harry's head and then the curse rebounded on Voldemort.

Voldemort's soul was ripped from his body and it attached it's self to the nearest living thing and that was Wormtail. He then ran.

Harry who was still alive looked around the room. His mother had fainted and his brother was lying in the wreckage of the fireplace. "Child we should leave."

Harry looked at his mother and the seed of hate began to manifest. "Right." With that word, Harry Potter vanished from the Potter house. Harry Potter was now dead.

Dumbledore found a dying James and after healing him, they revived Lily and Logan. On his forehead there was a crescent shaped mark made from a rock that had hit him when he fell into the fireplace, but Dumbledore assumed it was a magical mark and declared Logan the boy-who-lived.

When asked what happened to Harry Lily only said that Voldemort had killed him. She did not want anyone to find out the truth.

Miles away Harry reappeared near a forest and passed out from exhaustion. His body hurt and his head felt like it was being cleaved in half by an axe. The wind picked up and moved his hair to reveal a lightning bolt shaped scar.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes! chapter two is done tell me what you think in a review. Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please.

Ignis means Fire in Latin, I guess because I used Google Translate.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey there everyone time for chapter three, but before we get into that lets address some of the reviews that I have received.

**Stonegnome1: Harry left home. At the end of CH 2 he used the power of the Chimera and apparated away from his home. He no longer lives with his parents.**

**Ofunu: I agree with you I needed to explain more. My English is terrible. English is one of my worst subjects in school. **

**Harrymania 1978: Thank you.**

**Dante: If your still reading do not worry, I will finish this story and I have the best revenge planned out for both Lily and James and Logan. There will be time skips I think.**

**Chandra4u: Thanks.**

**Autumngold: Glad you liked it.**

**Tedst896: Both Lily and James survived Voldemort. **

**Anon: Thanks I will continue.**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter how I want to own it. Too bad that day will never come.

_Italics for when the Chimera talks._

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

James sighed loudly as he left the headmasters office. He made his way through Hogwarts where his family was now living. Dumbledore was mad at him to say the least. He cringed when he remembered the yelling Dumbledore had given him when he told him it was better that Harry was dead.

Dumbledore had called him a horrible father and even went and said he was as bad as Voldemort in him thinking. Those last words made James think very hard. Soon he was standing before the door of the Room of Requirement. He opened it and stepped inside.

The sight before him broke his heart. Lily was laying on the bed crying while Logan was sitting next to her patting her head. "Lily?" She stopped crying and looked at James with red puffy eyes. "Dumbledore says we can stay here as long as we want." He attempted to smile but he was sure it looked more like a grimace.

She just nodded and went back to her crying. "You did everything you could to protect him Lily" There was a long silence before she started crying again even louder this time.

* * *

><p>Voldemort looked at Bellatrix and Lucius and squirmed in his seat. How he hated Wormtails body. It was so disgusting it made him want to scream and kill something but he kept his composure and addressed Bellatrix. "To make the ritual potion I will need the following ingredients to make it." He said handing her a list. She looked it over.<p>

"Many of these will be very difficult to acquire and the entire ritual potion would take up to a year to complete. Is there no quicker way for you to regain your body." He hissed and she shrank back.

"Do not question me. But if you must know this is the only and the best way for me to regain my body. I do not know exactly what happened at the Potters; all I know is that I have never felt magic as strong as that before. Somehow, my curse did not kill him but me instead, we must research this. Now go!" Bellatrix bowed to her master who was in Pettigrew's body and departed.

"Lucius I trust you still have the diary that I gave you all those years ago?" The blond man nodded. "Good, bring it to me." Lucius bowed and left Voldemort to ponder what happened that night.

* * *

><p>Harry had woken up late in the morning and had started wandering around the forest. The Chimera kept him constant company and used its magic since Harry didn't know how, to soothe the pain in his head and the rest of his body.<p>

He smacked his dried lips together and tasted blood as his very dry chapped lips cracked. He licked them and hissed in pain. Soon he stumbled onto a river and fell face first into it drinking deeply.

The Chimera used its magic to catch a fish and cook it. Harry ate it quickly before he started walking again. "Do you think they are looking for me?"

"_I do not know Harry. But it is impossible for they do not know if you are alive. Also from your memories it looks as if your family does not care about you and from that display last night…_" The Chimera trailed off. Harry stopped as the memories and pain from the night before came back to him.

Snap. Harry whirled around quickly and saw a dark skinned boy and a pale looking girl staring at him. The two of them froze when he saw them. Inside him, the Chimera was gathering its magic ready to strike. But Harry stopped it when the girl spoke. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Harry nodded slowly. "Are you alone?" The boy asked. He nodded again. They began to walk toward him again. He tensed up but the boy who was about his age held up his hands. "We don't want to hurt you, but it's dangerous out here and you don't look so good."

"Yea come back to camp wif us and my daddy will take care off you." The girl said. (She's four so she is still learning to talk properly)

"Ok." Harry replied and the two of them smiled. The boy held out his hand.

"Names Jaden and this is Millie."

"Harry." He said and shook the boys hand and Millie's too. "How old are you?" Jaden asked.

"I'm five." Jaden whistled and then laughed. "You're really young then."

"How old are you then?" Slightly miffed that this boy was laughing at his age. I'm seven."

"And I's fou and a half." Millie proclaimed loudly.

"Well now that that's out the way lets go back to camp." The three began walking with Jaden leading their group. Millie grasped Harrys hand and smiled at him.

"_Be careful young Harry they may be dangerous._" The Chimera told him. He could feel the power swirling in his body as the Chimera prepared for an attack, but Harry just snorted and Millie looked at him with wide eyes. He just smiled at her and they continued to walk.

* * *

><p><strong>Three years later<strong>

There was a huddled whimpering mass of people in chains in Malfoy Manor. They were standing before Lucius who was holding a little black book. Lucius laughed as he raised his wand and the muggles before him cowered in fear. He placed Voldemorts diary on the ground and began chanting.

"Restitue Animam Sumere Mortalium Essentia Alterius." Lucius voice echoed through out the room.

The muggles instantly froze as the old curse began to take effect. The first muggle a middle-aged blond was the first to fall to the ground and begin to convulse as a smoky silvery cloud began to pour out of her mouth, eyes, nose and ears. It didn't take long, only a few seconds before all of the muggles were on the floor convulsing violently as the same smoky cloud poured out of them.

Peter walked into the hall and stood a few feet away from the diary. The diary flew open and the pages began to turn. A howling wind started as the smoky cloud from the muggles surrounded the diary.

BOOM! The entire hall was enveloped in darkness. It took a minute or two before it cleared and when it did there was a person standing on top of the diary. (Imagine the Voldemort that came out of the diary in the second movie) "Who are you?" Voldemorts Horcrux demanded.

Peter laughed and (now imagine how Voldemort left Quirrell's body in the first movie) Voldemort burst from the body of Peter Pettigrew and into his Horcrux. The hall was once again enveloped in darkness when it cleared Lucius was staring at his master. Only this time it was a younger less snake like version of him.

His cold laughter rang out. He beckoned to Lucius to step forward and pressed his fingers against his mark summoning his loyal Death Eaters.

* * *

><p>AAAHHHHH! The boy's screams tore through the silence and woke all creatures who heard him.<p>

"_What is it Harry?_" The Chimera yelled inside his mind. Harry did not respond but kept on screaming and trashing about. "_Stop struggling and let me ease your pain Harry!_" The Chimera commanded.

Harry lay still and let the Chimera heal him. During this time a middle-aged man, a boy and a girl entered his tent. "Harry!" Millie shouted and created a ball of light. There was an intake of breath. "What happened?" She asked him.

"I don't know but my scar hurts." Jaden passed a wet cloth to Harry. "Why do I need this?"

"Your scar is bleeding." The man Millie's father, told him.

"_I have some bad news Harry it seems that Voldemort had regained his body._"

Harry looked at the people in his tent. "This is bad. Chimera just told me that Voldemort regained his body." They just stared at him.

* * *

><p>"Dumbledore! Dumbledore come quick!" Dumbledore ran out of his office to see a very frantic looking McGonagall. "There is something that you must see."<p>

The two of them ran out side and joined the group of people already out side. They were all staring at the sky. Dumbledore looked up and saw the Dark Mark hovering over the forbidden forest, and under the mark were words.

**Lord Voldemort Has Returned**

**You Will All Face My Wrath**

**This Time No One Will Be Spared**

**Your Time Has Come**

James and Snape ran over to Dumbledore. "What are we going to do Albus?" James asked.

"We begin training Logan so he may defeat Voldemort. After all he is the Chosen One." Lily heard this and felt fear in her heart. She had told everyone that Logan had destroyed Voldemort because she didn't want anyone to find out what she had done.

"But it would work out in the end right?" She tried to reason with her self. "If Dumbledore trains him then we have a chance right? Yes don't worry everything will be fine." She told herself and wandered over to James who held her tightly.

* * *

><p>AN: Well this was slightly shorter but this gets everything in the story moving.

Harry is five when Voldemort attacks and with the three-year time skip, he is now eight.

Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.

Till next time.

Restitue Animam Sumere Mortalium Essentia Alterius = take the essence from these mortals and restore the soul of another.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to those who review the story. It really has been great writing this. The chapter fought me every step of the way.

Disclaimer: I make no profit from writing this. All rights to Harry Potter belong to JK.

This will be something that you need to know. There is a magical power scale from 0 to 10. Zero being the weakest and Ten being the strongest. The scale looks something like this.

0=0

1=1,000

2=2,000

3=3,000

4=4,000

5=5,000

6=6,000

7=7,000

8=8,000

9=9,000

10=10,000

I got the idea from an anime. No not Dragon Ball Z.

_Italics when chimera talks._

Now on with the story. 

* * *

><p>6 years later.<p>

Dumbledore watched the new students get sorted into their house with a large smile plastered on to his face. On the outside, he appeared calm but on the inside, a storm raged. About five days ago, Voldemort had attacked the Quidditch world cup, and the wizarding world was still feeling the effect of the attack.

Many people refused to leave their houses; the place where it was held was almost completely destroyed. The death tool had been staggering. He had a bad feeling tugging at the back of his mind that Voldemort was going to attack again soon and it was the reason that he requested a team of Aurors to protect the students this year.

On top of the Voldemort problem, he also had to deal with the Tri-wizard tournament.

Logan Potter was sitting at Gryffindor table with his friends Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Logan was a mix of both his mother and father. He had James eyes and Lily's hair, an angular face and glasses hanging off his nose.

After his brothers "death" Logan had begun to change. He had overnight become the Chosen one or the-boy-who-lived thanks to his mothers lie, and had loved every moment of it. The fame had gone to his and Lily's head. The two of them believed that they owned this world and they sometimes acted like it in public. What surprised everyone was that Lily had no problem with the way they acted and could only be stopped when James told them to.

The only one who was not affected by this was James and it seemed that he had changed a lot when Harry had died, but no one knew for sure.

Right now, Logan and his friends were discussing the extra tables that were set out near their professors. "Why do you think they put those out?" Ron Weasley asked while shoveling food into his already full mouth.

"I don't know but it may have something to do with what your dad mentioned at the world cup, right Logan." Hermione said. She was unsure and it was something that she normally wasn't.

"He didn't say anything except it would go down in history." Logan replied. He looked at the head's table and saw that Sirius was having a very loud conversation with the runes professor.

"Well enough of that. What did you do in training yesterday?" Ginny asked. She was looking at him with want and need in her eyes. She wanted to claim him as her own before anyone else did and she planed to do it this year.

"Oh Dumbledore taught me some advanced Defense curses. Most of them were pretty nasty and would do real damage." Ron looked up and swallowed all the food in his mouth in one painful looking gulp.

"Can you teach us some; we might need them with this war getting out of hand."

"Sure if you guys want we could start tomorrow after my lesson with him. Just meet me in the Room of Requirement." His three friends nodded eagerly.

The food vanished and Dumbledore stood up at his podium and cleared his throat. The whole hall quieted immediately. "To the students that have returned, Welcome Back. To the students who have just arrived, Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry."

The students clapped politely and he waited until they stopped. "I have two announcements to make before we go into desert. This castle will not only be your home this year but the home to some very special guests who will be arriving in two days time." Murmuring broke out

"This is because Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event, the Tri-Wizard Tournament." The hall broke out in loud cheers. Dumbledore coughed and everyone was silent.

"Because of the size and chaos of the tournament Hogwarts will also house a team of Aurors that will help with protection." At this, the doors of the Great Hall swung open and in a group of twenty-three Aurors walked in.

At the head, leading the team was James Potter; behind him was Lily Potter second in command of the team. They all took seats at the extra tables put out except for one. He had a wooden leg, a fake eye and was missing pieces of his face.

Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody walked over to Dumbledore and whispered something in his ear before sitting down with the teachers. "I would like to welcome your new Defense against the Dark arts Professor." There was scattered applause. Dumbledore smiled and waved his hand. The deserts appeared and everyone went on eating.

Logan groaned loudly into his hands. "Why did it have to be my parents? Now I won't be able to do anything around here."

Ron laughed. "Cheer up mate it could be worse." Logan just glared at Ron and it drew laughs from Hermione and Ginny.

Dumbledore was enjoying his pudding as he wondered about Logan. The boy had started his training to defeat Voldemort at the age of eight and had progressed well in his studies. He was skilled in charms like his mother and transfiguration like his father but one thing troubled him.

Logan lacked power. At the start of Logan's training Dumbledore had checked the power in his magical core and saw that it was around a two. Now it was about a four. It was nowhere as powerful as him or Voldemort and this worried the aging Headmaster.

If it came down to a fight to see who was stronger magically then Logan would lose to Voldemort. "I wonder." He thought and looked at Lily, who as if sensing he was watching her turned around. He smiled and she turned away. "If there is something she isn't telling me?" He asked himself.

Dumbledore decided that he would investigate further. His thoughts shifted over to Logan's dead brother Harry.

When Dumbledore had heard that the child had died he was sad and angry. The boy's death had changed James and Lily. "Harry would be his age sitting there eating and chatting with friends." He thought. Unknown to him Lilly Potter was thinking the same thing.

Guilt weighed heavily on her but she always brushed it aside and reminded herself that it was for the greater good. She smiled and hid her inner turmoil and continued eating. "At least no one will be able to discover what really happened that night." She murmured.

"What was that dear?" James asked as he finished chewing on his chicken.

She cursed silently not realizing that she had spoken aloud. "Oh I just said it is good to see Logan."

"Oh yeah." He smiled and waved at his son who face palmed him self. Lily smiled at the antics of her family. 

* * *

><p>"Lucius it seems that Hogwarts will host the Tri-Wizard tournament this year." The blond nodded slowly. "Have you any idea when the other schools will arrive?" Over the last six years, everyone had gotten over how Voldemort looked now. The man looked less like a snake and more like a human but it did not make him any less cruel. Lucius also knew that his Lord was more powerful that he was before his resurrection.<p>

"Yes my Lord. They arrive in two days time. However, Dumbledore had gotten over twenty Aurors at the school."

"It will not matter how many Aurors he has. We will attack when the other schools arrive. I will bring most of my army, and I can count on Karkaroff to join my side with some of his students. We will attack and kill Logan and Dumbledore before destroying that blasted castle." Voldemort laughed insanely. And Lucius shivered.

"Gather the Death Eaters and tell them of the attack. All except for Severus send him to me he has a potion to brew." Lucius nodded and left Voldemort to his thoughts.

He often wondered what happened to the second Potter child. He new for a fact that it was the one that was missing was the one who had beaten him all those years ago but he did not share this knowledge with anyone. At times, he thought he could feel the child in his mind but brushed it off as being paranoid. His mind went over to Logan Potter.

The light had claimed that this was the child that had defeated him and named him they Bwl. He laughed at the thought. He had battled the boy during the World cup and the child had been pathetically weak. Sure, he had some skill but he lacked power and that would lead to his defeat.

Soon Snape appeared in the room and bowed. "My Lord what is it that you require?"

"In two days we will be attacking the school and I need this brewed in order to bypass the wards. When you are done, you shall stay here. You will return after the attack." There was no room for argument. Voldemort handed him a piece of a parchment and set him on his way. 

* * *

><p>Two days later.<p>

Dumbledore led the school outside towards the black lake to welcome the schools. The battalion of Aurors were at the back walking behind the first years while the teachers were in front. Moody was all the way at the back preferring to be behind everyone else. Some order members, Remus, Kingsley, Dedalus, Bill, Charlie, Arthur, Aberforth and Hestia Jones were walking to the right of Dumbledore.

Sirius who had declined being an Auror had taken the job at Hogwarts as the Muggle studies Professor ran up to Lupin to chat.

Dumbledore pointed to the east and told the students Beauxbatons would be arriving from that direction in just a few minutes. 

* * *

><p>Voldemort gathered his army of 250 plus Death Eaters and gave them the potion that Snape had finished brewing just hours before. "Drink." Was the simple command and his followers complied. Soon they all felt a tingling sensation in their bodies and the Death Eaters noticed that they were becoming paler. "Today we will destroy Hogwarts!" Voldemort yelled and so did the Death Eaters.<p>

With a pop, every one of them was gone.

Meanwhile Snape was in the potions lab provided to him by Voldemort squeezing the life out of his order emblem. He hoped he was not too late.

Madam Maxime had just exited the carriage with her students and proceeded toward Dumbledore. "Ah Madam Maxime a pleasure." Dumbledore said as he bent to kiss her hand.

* * *

><p>His mouth was only an inch away when his order emblem heated up. His blood ran cold as he looked up at James, Lily and the rest of the order. They had felt it too. He dropped Maxime's hand and cast the Sonorus charm on himself. "Voldemort is attacking Prefects gather the younger students and head to the dungeons."<p>

They had just begun to move when there was a loud crack and Dumbledore turned around and spotted Voldemort and his army. He paled as he beheld their numbers. "We are outnumbered." He whispered.

The first spell was fired and pandemonium broke out. James and Lily led the aurors into the fight. The teachers were trying to protect the students so they had time to escape and many who were in their sixth and seventh stayed to help defend the castle.

Maxime and her students were caught in the crossfire and had no choice but to fight. Thankfully on Dumbledore's side.

Logan was separated from his friends during the rush to get back to the castle and as he looked for them, he saw a Death Eater torturing a student. He tackled the Death Eater and stunned him. He jumped up and saw Voldemort standing far away from the battle looking on calmly. Logan growled and ran towards him.

Hagrid having no wand was picking up Death Eaters like stones and started flinging them around. All the professors were dueling multiple Death Eaters. Dumbledore was fighting six on his own.

The Auror squads were fighting in two man teams and were taking down multiple opponents. James and Lily were a sight to see, Lily was defending her husband while James took down enemies with precision hardly ever missing. Voldemorts army was getting smaller, but he just continued to smirk as he saw the Potter boy

No one noticed the ship bursting from the lake. The occupants took one look and began fighting. Igor during the summer had sworn an oath of allegiance with Dumbledore, and he honored it by fighting against the Death Eaters.

Logan stood before Voldemort. "You're losing!" He shouted and Voldemort laughed.

"Did you really think that this was it?" He laughed uncontrollably. Logan was angry and sent a reducto at Voldemort who batted it aside. "Time for the main event." He said with glee and there was another crack and the loud pounding of footsteps. More Death Eaters had come and the battle began to shift the light side was losing.

"You bastard! Expellisarmus!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

They both shouted at the same time and the two spells met in the middle causing the Prior Incantato. It lasted about a minute before Voldemort broke it. "You cannot win boy I am stronger than you!" He declared.

"It doesn't matter I will beat you!" He shouted back and they traded blows again. Voldermort batted away Logan's three stunners and basted him several feet backwards.

"How you are too weak and I will kill everyone that you love, but if you join me this can all be avoided." Voldemort said.

Logan struggled to get up from that last attack but he managed it. "I'll never join you!" And sent a Diffindo at Voldemorts head. Voldemort just laughed as he dodged the curse and hit Logan with the Cruciatus. No one heard Logan's screaming over the sounds of battle.

Dumbledore held hope that they would win until he saw the reinforcement's that arrived. There was about another hundred Death Eaters and he was starting to tire. He saw Logan being tortured Voldemort and was about to help when Arthur stopped him. "We need more help!" He shouted over the sounds of the fight.

Dumbledore nodded. "Call the ministry and have them send extra Aurors." Arthur nodded. Dumbledore groaned aloud when he saw that even more Death Eaters had arrived. "If this keeps up we will lose." He said to him self. "We need more help."

He looked around. His teachers were fighting valiantly, they were beginning to tire, and two of them were already down. The Aurors had lost several members and the bodies of about 11 students were on the ground either dead or wounded, and the causalities were still rising.

Just then, there was a flash of red and his Phoenix landed on his shoulder and in its beak was a gold badge with three words written on it "Magicae est Mortem". Dumbledore took it and looked at Fawkes "are you sure we need their help?" The great bird thrilled loudly before vanishing in a ball of flames.

Dumbledore was desperate and needed the help. He knew "they" would get here faster than the ministry.

But they were a last resort. If they came, he knew they would win because it was just what they did.

He pressed the badge and spoke "I need help" and it glowed red before vanishing. Dumbledore sighed and apparated over to Logan after giving the battle field another look. Voldemort saw the old man and smiled dropping the torture curse. "I see you have come to save him Dumbledore."

He didn't answer just sent a stunning spell at the man who was once his student. Voldemorts doom would be arriving shortly. 

* * *

><p>Black Forest Germany.<p>

In the middle of the Black Forest in Germany, a large group of people called the Red Death was currently living there. They had over twenty tents set up and a number of magical wards surrounding the place that they were currently living.

The Red Death was a group of Magical Mercenaries who all had special powers acquired over a long period of time. Some were more dangerous that others but none more dangerous that the black haired youth with the lightning bolt shaped scar.

Harry was training with his best friend in a secluded area just beyond the campsite but still in the wards. Jaden had his wand pointed toward Harry and fired a knee reversal curse at him. Jaden was lean tall and well built. His dark skin was smooth and flawless. He had long braids and a pair of golden brown eyes.

Harry had no wand, was using his hand to channel his magic, and conjured a mud wall to hide behind. _"No you stupid fool. Do not hide attack him force him into a corner."_ The Chimera roared inside of Harry's head. Over the years, the two of them had become friends.

Deciding that the Chimera was right he jumped out from behind the wall a curse on his lips only for Jaden to not be there. _"Behind you!"_ The Chimera yelled and Harry turned around just in time to block the cutting curse that was aimed at his leg.

"No fair." Jaden cried. "You have your mystical beast helping you out I have no one."

Harry just laughed at his friend and opened his palm where a sword appeared in his hand. The sword was around 65.3cm from hilt to the tip and was made from pure diamond. "Life's not fair." Harry vanished. "And then you die." He said from behind Jaden with the point of his sword against his neck.

Jaden lifted his hands in surrender and then turned around grinning broadly. "One day I will beat you." Harry laughed loudly, as in his mind he heard the Chimera roar in laughter

"Yeah that'll be the day."

"I assume that Chimera is laughing at me too." Harry nodded and the two shared a laugh before walking over to the fire that was located in the middle of the camp, before sitting down on the log benches, and rested. Ezra the leader of the group, Millie's father and the person that took Harry in soon joined them. He sat down next to Jaden and smiled at the two boys who were like his own children.

Ezra was an old man around 125 but he did not look like it. He looked around the age of 70 and could move with the speed of a young boy. Ezra had long white hair that came past his shoulders. A mustache and goatee rested on his kind face, which had few wrinkles. Whenever he smiled he would get crows feet and he looked like a peaceful kind man but get him angry and you would piss your trousers in fright.

"Jaden, Harry how was this mornings training?" Ezra asked. He dropped three arctic hares onto the ground and proceeded to skin them.

"It was good until Harry decided to cheat by using Chimera."

Ezra stopped and looked at Jaden. "Any advantage you have over your opponent use it no matter what it may be. It will mean the difference between life and death." Ezra said sternly.

The smile fell off of Jaden's face. He hated to disappoint Ezra. "Come now Jaden buck up, you know I'm not really mad but you do well to remember what I just said." He returned to skinning the rabbits, which were soon roasting over the fire.

The rest of the groups was starting to wake up. Now many would think that this group of people was probably dysfunctional because of how many different people were but they would be wrong. Everyone in the group got along perfectly except for the occasional argument on who used the last of the hot water.

There was no petty bickering and everyone was equal, as leader to the group, Ezra had made sure that this was one of the first rules.

Hunter a man of twenty-two with broad shoulders and thick beard was carrying a young deer over his shoulder. Millie was now thirteen and was becoming quite the woman. Her long dark hair stopped at her neck, she sometimes kept it in a ponytail leaving just a few strands hanging in front of her face. She had dimples when she smiled and a pointy chin.

Over the years, Harry had grown more close to her and still had yet to ask her out. Millie and Hunter sat down and were soon joined by two more members Shane and Mia.

Everyone was eating when there was a loud wailing noise and a glowing red badge fell into Ezra's plate. The man picked it up and the blood from his face drained. "Ezra what is it?" Harry asked.

The man looked at everyone. "This belonged to Albus Dumbledore. I gave it to him and told him to use it only in the direst of circumstances." He stood up and waved his wand and the wailing sound stopped. "Everyone please prepare for battle."

Everyone stood and began to summon and put on various protective clothing. Harry followed Ezra. "You have been in touch with Dumbledore?" He asked Ezra.

"No Harry I have not, but now is not a good time to discuss this, can it wait until after we respond. I promise I shall give you answers." Harry stood there a little while longer before he left.

"Chimera what do you think Dumbledore needs help with?"

_"Well seeing as it is an unknown situation I would say Voldemort but I'm sure you probably figured that out already."_

"Do you think Ezra told Dumbledore that I am here?"

_"No I doubt it; Ezra does not seem like a person who would do such a thing."_ With a wave of his hand, Harry had all his protective armor on. He summoned his red cloak and donned it before leaving.

Most of the group was already finished and were waiting for him. The entire group was dressed in red robes hence the Red in their name Red Death. The Death part well it's kinda obvious if you think about it.

Harry grabbed onto the sleeve of Ezra's robe. "We do not know the situation so be prepared for a fight. This came from Dumbledore so I assume that we will be dealing with Death Eaters. It's time." Ezra announced and everyone drew wands.

Harry turned his head to look at Millie and Jaden. "Ready to kick some ass?" Harry asked.

"Yeah lets make a bet whoever kills the least amount of Death Eaters had to cook for the other two." Millie suggested.

"Deal!" Both boys shouted as the portkey activated and whisked them away.

Dumbledore brandished his wand and a flame whip shot out of it attempting to strangle Voldemort, who laughed and froze the flame before it could touch him. Voldemort shot a killing curse at Dumbledore who conjured a marble wall to protect him self.

When Dumbledore had started dueling, Voldemort Logan didn't stick around. Instead, he started fighting the Death Eaters. It had been seven minutes since Dumbledore had activated the badge and he continued to hold Voldemort at bay.

Voldemort cast an Incendio at Dumbledore but before the huge flame reached him it vanished as a loud whooshing noise was hear. The wards around Hogwarts buckled and a portkey deposited a group of 15 individuals all in red cloaks onto the battle-ridden grounds of Hogwarts.

Dumbledore's face broke out into a large smile. Ezra however was angry and it clearly showed on his face. He saw the dead bodies of students and something snapped. "Kill all the Death Eaters." And that was all he said before he cast the killing curse at the nearest one who fell as his life was taken away.

Harry grinned as he heard the command. "Well Chimera looks like it's your time to shine." The Chimera just growled and began supplying Harry with power. 

* * *

><p>AN: The battle will take place next chapter. Please review and let me know if there is any way I can improve.

It is my pleasure to write for you. I will give a full description on the Red Death Group Members in another chapter. Soon you will be able to see how dangerous Harry really is.

Please Review.


End file.
